August 5, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 hiiii silly 6:07 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:33 Flower1470 hey Silly 6:33 Dragonian King hi lily 6:33 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:04 Dragonian King sooo 7:26 Flower1470 yawn 7:27 Dragonian King pizza crust 7:27 Flower1470 what 7:27 Dragonian King idk lily want a free fortune 7:28 Flower1470 sure? 7:28 Dragonian King *ding* Someone in your house wants to wear a fish on their head. peep do you want a free fortune 7:31 Loving77 sure 7:31 Dragonian King *ding* Your nightmares may involve a singing turkey sandwich, but probably not. 7:32 Loving77 boo 7:32 Dragonian King did you guys like your fortunes 7:32 Loving77 no 7:32 Flower1470 no 7:32 Dragonian King but... why do you want new ones then 7:33 Loving77 I'm going bye 7:33 Dragonian King bye peep 7:33 Flower1470 gosh i really want pizza 7:34 Dragonian King mt and i already ate not pizza just pizza crust :P 7:34 Flower1470 ...what why 7:34 Dragonian King thats why i said pizza crust for seemingly no reason well pizza crust Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:34 Flower1470 ooo yeah but O_o why have pizza crust with no.... pizza? where did the pizza go? 7:35 Dragonian King well duh i ate the pizza already that's why 7:35 Flower1470 okay wait you ate the pizza.... earlier? and then you ate the crust now? 7:36 Dragonian King no there's no pizza in my house whatsoever atm 7:36 Flower1470 BUT THERE WAS 7:36 Dragonian King and there hasn't been in the last 24 hours i'm saying if i only ate the crust i would've eaten the pizza already :D 7:36 Flower1470 THIS IS CONFUSING YOU JUST ATE PIZZA CRUST TODAY? 7:36 Dragonian King no i WANT to eat pizza crust 7:37 Flower1470 OH OH OKAY I GET IT yes it makes sense now but the way you said this: "and i already ate not pizza just pizza crust :P " i thought you meant you just ate pizza crust without the pizza 7:38 Dragonian King no i was saying "i want pizza and i already ate" "not pizza, just pizza crust" makes sense? 7:39 Flower1470 yes i got it wait why do you want the crust but not the pizza 7:41 Dragonian King i want the crust more than the pizza 7:42 Flower1470 ...okay 7:44 Dragonian King hey stalkers look up for an awkward conversation about pizza crust 7:44 Flower1470 :rofl: i dont think we have anything here that even remotely tastes like pizza 7:51 Dragonian King we have uh pasta sauce and uh cheese and uh white bread i guess if you combine those it tastes like pizza ......ish? 7:53 Flower1470 we have all that expect white bread we have yucky whole wheat bread im playing wacky zingoz again 598.9 8:05 Dragonian King ooo 8:06 Flower1470 598.2 8:06 Dragonian King oof don't you just hate it when it's like "so... close... *dies*" 8:07 Flower1470 yes HAHAHA 600.1!!!!!!!! 8:07 Dragonian King whoop whoop 8:08 Flower1470 i got my badge yay now i can stop playing lol 8:08 Dragonian King congrats 8:08 Flower1470 ty silly should i get more pancakes or no 8:16 Dragonian King sure 8:16 Flower1470 its pretty late tho 8:17 Dragonian King then dont 8:17 Flower1470 and i already had two there's only two left and i think im still hungry ugh idk 8:18 Dragonian King then get some 8:19 Flower1470 okay ill take them and if i cant finish them ill save them for tomorrow morning 8:19 Dragonian King good idea 8:19 Flower1470 ty for helping lol 8:21 Dragonian King yw i think 8:28 Flower1470 oops i ate both 8:28 Dragonian King oh noes!...? 8:28 Flower1470 oh well they were good 8:28 Dragonian King well thats good hey the fortune i gave you said you were going to eat two pancakes 8:29 Flower1470 um i thought is was more like someone wanting to wear a fish on their head 8:32 Dragonian King no it definitely wasn't 8:33 Flower1470 " 7:27 Dragonian King idk lily want a free fortune 7:28 Flower1470 sure? 7:28 Dragonian King *ding* Someone in your house wants to wear a fish on their head." 8:33 Dragonian King um you must be making that up 8:33 Flower1470 of course 9:13 Dragonian King so Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:23 Chrisgaff Hey guys 9:24 Dragonian King hi chris want a free fortune courtesy of me 9:26 Chrisgaff If it comes from you, I'd be worried. 9:26 Dragonian King i'll take that as a yes *ding* You will have a party this week, at which the potato salad will be very popular. dont ask 9:27 Chrisgaff https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u8V1MYGvCZY&list=UULYTSS0burMsqHKYdwA200A 9:36 Dragonian King see lily chris liked his fortune Lily I have a new fortune for you 9:37 Flower1470 oh no 9:37 Dragonian King *ding* You will meet someone whose initials are SK 9:38 Chrisgaff Steven King? 9:39 Dragonian King no lily guess who SK is 9:39 Flower1470 SETO KAIBA 9:40 Dragonian King no its SANTA KLAUS WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE :D are you disappointed with your fortune 9:40 Flower1470 I GET TO MEET SANTA???? WHOA 9:41 Dragonian King maybe if the fortune is right :D i gtg, bye guys 9:44 Chrisgaff Bye Silly 9:44 Flower1470 Bye Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:46 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014